The Dark Chronicles of Lord Meta Knight
by Meta-Knight-1-fan
Summary: This is a horror type thing. There is a lot of blood and gore in this so be warned. I think you have already picked up on the fact that all of my stories turn out perverted so I'm not sure if I should even be saying this, but I am. Mety's a vampire. Yeah.


Meta Knight sat on his throne in once was Castle Dedede. No it was now Fort Dream. He had taken care of the bastard, Dedede. His fangs glistened in the moonlight, blood slowly oozing down them. Escargon had left town for a week and that left Meta Knight to strike. With that annoying penguin out of the way it would be easy for him to take control of Dreamland. Sword and Blade kneeled before him, helmets also shown red with blood.

"You have done well my apprentices. Thus you shall be rewarded. I give thee tonight, tonight you shall feast. You feast may you ask, is the cabinet minister and his wife. Bring me the children. I have a use for them. And, bring me a waddle-dee or two; they may also be of assistance." His words were cold and sent shivers down Sword and Blade's spines. They nodded in obedience before leaving. Meta Knight swiveled in his chair, as if waiting for something. He smirked under his mask as screams of fear could be heard down the hall ways. Once the screams died down Sword and Blade returned.

"The deed is done, my lord. What do you want us to do with the prisoners?" Sword hissed as he and Blade pushed Fumu, Bun, and a couple wadde-dees. Fumu and Bun were wearing gags to prevent others from hearing the commotion down in the village. They came up before him and shoved the prisoners to the ground before they themselves knelt.

Meta Knight chuckled as he got up and walked over to the children and wadde-dees. He took off his mask and sunk his teeth deep into Bun's neck. Fumu tried to get away and scream in fear as she watched her brother be drained of life. His body fell to the ground with a thud as Meta Knight drew out his fangs. He returned the mask to his face before chuckling and returning to his spot on the throne.

"Sword! Blade! I need you to put the waddle-dees in solitary confinement. I want them to be properly tuned before the feast this Friday. Bring the girl to me." He hissed as he looked at Fumu with purple eyes. Sword and Blade complied and brought Fumu up to sit on his majesty's lap. As they left with the wadde-dees Fumu struggled and tried to scream but to no avail. Meta Knight had her pinned down hard.

"Now my sweet," He chuckled as he began to massage the small girl's tits, "I'm not going to hurt you the way I did your brother." She started to squirm and kick again as Meta Knight slowly pulled down her one piece outfit. He stopped a moment to examine her. Black bra with pink lace and bow along with matching panties. He chuckled a bit before returning to massaging her tits. Her squirming died down as she grew tired.

Seizing this opportunity he spoke tenderly into her ear as he continued to massage her melons, "You are on a boat out in the middle of the ocean. The waves slowly roll past you. You grow sleepy. The waves grow faster and faster until you are flung onto a nearby island. The sand is warm and soft on your skin. And you sleep. You sleep. You have dreams of me, Meta Knight. King Meta Knight. You feel aroused at the very thought of me. You want me. You know it. You will obey my every command. Now SLEEP!" he shouted as she woke up. She was not squirming or trying to get away. Instead she wrapped her arms around the newfound tyrant and snuggled up to him. He continued to massage her mounds as she tenderly rubbed up against him. He slowly took off her bra revealing to lush melons. He smiled at this as his eyes turned purple and he took off his mask. He began to lick her tits as he commenced to prodding at her clit. She moaned in response and arched her back.

"Now, I need you to be a good girl and get down on your hands and knees for me." He said harshly as he shoved her to the ground. He then removed of her panties and inserted a finger into her. She emitted a muffled yelp in response to the object being inside her. He slowly moved his finger in and out of her as she moaned in pleasure. This was something new, something she had never experienced before.

Smiling at his results he removed his fingers and rammed his rock hard cock into her. She screamed in pain as he violently thrust in and out of her with as much strength and power he possessed. A small amount of blood began to ooze out of her but being a virgin that was normal.

Almost about to cum he walked around her and undid the gag Sword and Blade had put on her.

"Suck it." He demanded as he shoved his large member down her throat. Gagging but with an urge to comply she commenced to sucking his dick. He began to softly moan as he shoved his whole cock down her throat and came.

"Now," he said as he dried off his member, "I'm gonna ram you in the ass. Got it." Immediately she looked up at him with great terror. She normally would have got up and ran but there was this great force coming from inside her that made her want to stay and endure this abuse. Something inside her was telling her that she wanted it. She had some strange force inside of her telling her that she wanted a hundred Meta Knights inside of her, so she stayed. She opened up to him as he gently rubbed her backside.

"Please," she pleaded, "Please take me Meta Knight." He grinned evilly before placing himself at her entrance. She screamed in great pain as the dictator shoved the whole length of his member inside of her in one swift, forceful motion. She lunged in and out of her as her screams echoed through the castle. Many waddle-dees were tempted to come in and see what was going on but none of them had enough courage to do so.

Blood began to run down her thighs as the warrior's member tore through her fragile inner walls. Small bits and pieces of flesh came out every time Meta Knight thrust. She couldn't stand the pain but something inside of her told her that she wanted that, and wanted it badly. She felt this uncontrollable urge to have sex with Meta Knight. She screamed loud. But not only in fear and pain, but a tad of pleasure mixed in. She wanted him; she knew she did so she gave in into the temptation. And when he finally came he came long and hard. The gooey white liquid hurt her insides. She just wanted to scream, but couldn't. By the time the pain was sensed in her brain his massive cock was in her mouth.

"Clean it." He demanded, "I want all of the blood off." She complied without protest. She could taste herself on his member. She could taste her own blood. The entire thought was sickening but she wanted to please her master.

Once Meta Knight was pleased with the results he picked up the small girl and left.

He put her on his bed and climbed in himself.

"Now my sweet," he chuckled evilly to the small girl, "That wasn't so bad now was it?" She replied with a nod before snuggling up to this mad man and beginning to go to sleep.

"I'm going to expect the same treatment tomorrow my sweet." He said harshly before grabbing her breast and going to sleep.


End file.
